


We were meant for things far greater

by stanlonbrough



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: I changed the tags and made it a one shot, Other, and me by proxy, but shhhhh, its just the turle being a dramatic bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 19:59:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlonbrough/pseuds/stanlonbrough
Summary: But the Turtle may rest easy now, for he has helped his children with all that he could. As the Turtle closes his eyes, he sees a darkness spreading. Spreading past the confines of its origin planet and reaching for his shooting stars, reaching to swallow them whole. Maturin breathes out a shaky sigh, and in the sigh lays a single gift, spread between seven.He assures himself that he has helped enough.





	We were meant for things far greater

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing anything and ESPECIALLY posting anything so go easy on me.

It began the way all things do. 

With the Creation. 

When the stars first blinked over the oncoming horizon, when the planets spun their fate into the cosmos and the light of each core was balanced with a certain darkness. 

They say that matter can be neither created nor destroyed and that truth rings clear and sharp, like a birds call. Stardust from the Most Ancient Ones were sprinkled into cups of coffee, over open fires in a hearth or in the wilds, sprinkled and lightly dusted over cookies or pale pink cheeks. 

Diamonds were cut from their hearts and they shone brighter than any blink of a star or blink of an eye. There used to be stories of a few seven, seven who could shape futures with their bare hands, seven who could hold up the sky on their shoulders, seven who were slowly forgotten. 

The Turtle would sigh, he cannot control humanity, only guide it, but he wishes they could have written the stories down. Now they lie forgotten, in the beds of tongues, in the minds of young children who will slowly forget them as well. He used the last of his ancient power to bring his children to life, to let them breathe that blessed crisp gasp of fresh air. He is now repayed with dirt 

But the Turtle may rest easy now, for he has helped his children with all that he could. As the Turtle closes his eyes, he sees a darkness spreading. Spreading past the confines of its origin planet and reaching for his shooting stars, reaching to swallow them whole. Maturin breathes out a shaky sigh, and in the sigh lays a single gift, spread between seven.  


He assures himself that he has helped enough.

**Author's Note:**

> U can talk to me about this on my tumblr @stanlobrough


End file.
